Wedge Antilles
Wedge Antilles was a famous Human male pilot and later General of the Resistance and New Republic. Biography Reign of the Galactic Empire Star Wars: Rebels Star Wars Rebels: Season 3 Wedge, Derek "Hobbie" Klivian, Zin Graw and Rake Gahree all were cadets at the Skystrike Academy, but made it clear through channels that they wanted to defect. As the Atollon Rebel cell send an undercover cadet named Ria Talla they went through a training exercise, but partially failed. After that exercise Wedge and Hobbie were interrogated by Agent Kallus and later found who Ria Talla actually really was, surprising them that the Rebels actually send an undercover operative to them. They planned on the next escape attempt to take place during the live fire exercise, but during this exercise they lost Gahree and Graw turned against them. Thanks to a commandeered Gozanthi-class Cruiser they managed to dock the TIE Fighters they were in and escape into Hyperspace. Age of the New Republic 11. Inferno's Hunt He was preparing with Norra Wexley to leave the cleanup operation after the Battle of Jakku behind and travel to Hosnian V. He was witness to the fact that Norra gave Inferno Squad the mission to travel to Dxun and free Lux Bonteri. HotS - Wedge and Tycho Celchu flew a mission together to the Belsavis Sector and more specifically to the planet Belsavis. Wedge explained to Tycho when asked that Luke Skywalker asked him to investigate the rumor of a possible Imperial Remnant involvement there. Wedge also explained that Belsavis used to be an Old Republic prison world centuries ago. As they come across a camp of the Imperial Remnant, they find it ravaged, abandoned and dead. When researching they come across very advanced but ancient augmentation technology crates, but these too were empty. They then felt the trampling of something coming closer and they are forced to hurry back to their starfighters and take off, but take a look at what was coming for them, a gigantic beast which their systems noted as being the Scourge of Soa. They then jumped away to Hyperspace. First Order War 2. Nick of Time He led a small flotilla of Resistance allied ships, including his own flagship, the Admirality and a group of MC45 Escort Frigates to the Ione system where the Millenium Falcon was trapped on the planet. He ordered Zay Meeko and Shriv Suurgav to lead two squadrons of T-70 X-Wing Starfighters in battle to allow the Falcon an opening to land aboard the Admirality. When the Falcon landed aboard his ship, he met them there, welcoming them into safe haven. When they were safe within Hyperspace, he asked to be brought to Leia Organa. 8. The Third of my Circle He awaited the return of Poe Dameron, Finn and BB-8 whom he send on a mission to recover a spy from Canto Bight. After amusingly seeing the spy slap Tycho Celchu silly, Wedge reveals that the spy is Winter Celchu, formerly married to Tycho. When she asks about Leia, Wedge takes Winter to the medbay where Leia is to meet with her. HotS - He led a mission into the Corellia shipyards to get new ships for the Resistance and they succeeded getting away with various GR105 Cargo Cruisers and a few Nebula-class Corvettes. When they returned to the growing Resistance fleet, he awarded Zay Meeko and Shriv Suurgav with a brand new Nebula-class Corvette, hoping that they would set up a new Inferno Squad. 10. Rogue Fall He was told by Norra Wexley about the possible invasion of the Dxun system and knowing he can't do much about it, he has Norra send it to General Organa of the Resistance. Despite that he kept an eye out, but was caught off balance when a fleet of Star Destroyers dropped out of Hyperspace above Hosnian V. Taking command of the Flight Academy's defenses, he orders the Academy Staff to evacuate from the planet and asks Tycho to get in touch with his former wife. While the escape and evacuation succeed, Wedge loses Norra to a tractor beam and he vows to return for her.